MegaPack
The MegaPack is the primary techtree distributed with the MegaGlest engine. Created almost entirely by Titus Tscharntke (Titi), it compromises of 7 factions, Egypt, Indian, Magic, Norsemen, Persian, Romans, and Tech. The Magic and Tech factions are modified from their Magitech appearance, while the other factions are unique to the MegaPack. History Started in mid-2007, with the first release of the Indian faction, the MegaPack would unofficially start. With the release of the Norsemen in late 2007, the MegaPack would officially combine the factions in early 2008. In early 2009, the Persian faction was added in, and later that year, the Egyptian faction followed. In 2010, the Romans faction was merged into the MegaPack. The MegaPack officially included several tilesets, maps, and scenarios as well, but is more properly the name of the techtree, with the other components standard parts of MegaGlest. Factions Tech Tech is an medieval faction created by the Glest Team, focused on simple gameplay with moderate cost units, and is strong on the defense. In the MegaPack, Tech is slightly modified for balance. Magic Also a creation of the Glest Team, the Magic faction is based towards fantasy mages and focuses more on the offense than Tech, with fast and cheap units, but is also generally considered more difficult to use. The MegaPack version is modified for balance, and also includes two powerful new units, the power golem and the evil dragon. Indian The Indian were the first faction created by Titus Tscharntke and his son, Philipp, and would become a part of the MegaPack at the same time as the Norsemen, with its initial conception. The Indian are a large faction based off the Native American image, with units ranging from very cheap stickfighters to more potent fire archers to powerful fire golems. Norsemen Also by Titus Tscharntke, with help from his son, Philipp, and Raphael Schröder (weedkiller), the Norsemen faction is based on the medieval-period vikings, and compliment the Indian faction well, with similar cost units ranging from a cheap and simple spearman to strong battleaxe wielders to the mighty flying valkyrie. Persian The Persian faction is a based on a fantasy Persia concept, with units based largely out of myth and ancient speculation. Like most of the MegaPack factions, it contains a mix of weak and cheap units with stronger, more regular cost units. In Persian's case, units range from the cheap fakir to the moderate princess to the powerful flying carpet. Like the Indian and Norsemen factions, the Persian faction was created by Titus and Philipp Tscharntke. Egypt The self-explanatory Egypt faction's starting units are slightly more expensive than most of the other factions, but end up cheaper in the late-game. Egypt's units range from the weak spearman to slightly more potent scarabs to the mighty ibis. The Egypt faction was made by Titus Tscharntke with some contributions by Weedkiller. Romans The Romans faction by Jacob Vejvoda (ElimiNator) and was initially a standalone faction separate from the MegaPack, but was later merged with the pack. Initially proclaimed as overpowered, it was balanced out in early 2011, and is more comparable with Tech in terms of gameplay and unit costs. Units range from a simple archer to powerful gladiator to the brutally powerful general. Resources *Energy *Food *Gold *Wood *Stone *Housing Other components Originally, the MegaPack referred to a large package of factions, maps, tilesets, and scenarios, before being bundled with MegaGlest. The MegaPack can thus refer to both the techtree of the same name as well as the bundled resources with MegaGlest. Download The MegaPack is not available for individual download, requiring several MegaGlest only features to function correctly, it is bundled with the MegaGlest engine. The majority of MegaGlest multiplayer matches utilize the bundled MegaPack techtree. The MegaPack may be downloaded with MegaGlest here: http://megaglest.org/ Image gallery MegaPack2.jpeg|The Egyptians slowly die away in the night. MegaPack3.jpeg|Persian magicians bombard their enemy's base. MegaPack4.jpeg|Flying carpets send spells flying. MegaPack5.jpg|A Norsemen army assembles. MegaPack6.jpeg|Invading Indians destroy a base. MegaPack7.jpeg|The Romans faction. See also *MegaGlest *List of mods External links *MegaGlest official website *Titus games previous website (historical) Category:Mods Category:Techtrees Category:MegaPack